


Cold to Hot

by Lexa



Series: Owed to Friends [3]
Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/Lexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy day by the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold to Hot

**Author's Note:**

> For L.

Claire couldn't decide if it ever rained this much back home. It seemed it had been going for forever, thought she knew it was really only three days.

She hoped Jamie was all right. The roof on the barn had gained a hole during the night and he and the others were attempting to fix it before it worsened. 

She rubbed her arms as she moved away from the window and back to the fire. What she wouldn't give for central heating right now. She didn't want to use any more wood than she had to so there would be plenty for tonight. She didn't tell Jamie that sometimes she would wake up to throw a small piece onto the fire, to let the warmth linger a bit longer.

Not that Jamie didn't keep her warm in bed. He would wrap himself around her as they settled in, making sure the blankets were gathered close. She smiled as she thought of the feel of his breath against her neck. She would purposefully wait for him to drop off first, to feel his breathing slow and deepen. 

Claire gave a start as she heard a door slam, then relaxed as she recognized the voices. They had succeeded from the sound of it. She stood to get Jamie a blanket as his footsteps drew closer. An instant later he burst into the room and made straight for the fire. His clothes were soaked through and though and he was beginning to shiver. 

“Jamie! I thought you had covered yourself when you left!”

“The wind kept pulling at it, blowing it into my face. Work went quicker when I took it off.”

“You could have caught your death!” She set the blanket aside and threw more wood onto the fire. She gave a hiss at the cold of his skin as she worked to get his clothes off

“If ye wanted me undressed, Sassenach, ye just needed to ask.” Jamie suddenly grabbed and kissed her. Her struggle to get away from him, so wet and cold, stopped as the heat inside her started to rise. She did manage to think enough to spin them closer to the hearth, with Jamie between her and the fire. Her hands pushed at his clothes as much for her desire as to get him warm.

Jamie's hands as he pulled her skirt up made Claire arch against him. His fingers as they entered her made her gasp and raise to tiptoes. But as they were warmed by her, she lowered herself and her breathing quickened.

“Jamie, please. Please.”

Jamie pulled away long enough to finally strip off his wet clothes, staring at her as he licked at his fingers. Claire started to pull at the laces of her dress but he stopped her, pulling her down to the floor with him. He moved her so she was kneeling astride him, her dress pushed up around her waist. 

He started to kiss her again, his hands tight on her thighs. Claire groaned in frustration as she struggled to move, but he kept her still, letting her need grow. 

Jamie held her in a deep kiss, then lifted her up so that he was just touching her. He let her weight push him into her. The kiss caught their shared cries as she settled against him, and began to rock against him. His hands ran up and down her thighs, causing her to open them more and pushing her more on top of him.

Jamie broke the kiss to watch her face as he thrust up into her. “Sassenach,” he whispered. A hand slid up to work her breasts free from her dress and take them one by one into his mouth. Claire's head fell back as she grabbed at Jamie's hair, her fingers sliding through the wet locks as she leaned forward. The shift in her position made her give a cry as a new part within was touched.

Jamie smiled as he looked up at his wife, at what he could see of her face. She was so beautiful like this and he was the only one who would ever see it. The thought caused his thrusts to become harder, quicker. He pulled at her legs again, needing to be deeper inside. 

“Jamie. Jamie.” There was a tremor in her voice, and her gaze was becoming unfocused. She rocked more against him, her need almost too much. 

“Now, Sassenach. Please, let me see ye.”

It was a last roll of her hips that did it. That one place inside her was hit and a hard shudder ran though her as she screamed. Her body tightened around Jamie, his breath coming out in a gasp before his cry echoed her. He held her close as she slumped against him, nerves twitching as they slowing came back to themselves. 

Claire smiled, her arms tight around her husband. “You are no longer cold.”

Jamie laughed as he laid back, bringing her with him. “Never with ye, Sassenach. Never with ye.”


End file.
